In recent years, low power-consumption display devices such as low power-consumption liquid crystal display devices and electroluminescent display devices (also referred to as EL display devices) have been developed.
For example, as one of methods for reducing power consumption of the above display device, a technique can be given in which an interval between image rewriting operations in a pixel in displaying a still image is longer than an interval between image rewriting operations in the pixel in displaying a moving image and thus unnecessary image rewriting operation in displaying a still image is reduced and poser consumption of the display device is reduced (for example, Patent Document 1).